In an optical examination device in the related art, an examination threshold value is set in accordance with a magnitude of scattering light from an object to be examined. However, a same value is generally set for the whole surface of the object to be examined. A common threshold value is used among a plurality of detectors. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 can be mentioned as techniques regarding those techniques.